for angels to fly
by mystiques
Summary: The last things Tris sees before the world fades into nothing are Tobias's eyes. / The myths say that after you die, you have one last chance to see your loved ones and reflect upon your life—through seven minutes of reliving memories. And if you did something honorable in your lifetime, you would be granted one wish. / fourtris, multichap / told in tris's pov
1. Prologue

**an:** um so i recently read _divergent_ and _insurgent_, and i _really really_ loved them both, and before you ask, no, i did not read allegiant. i mean people already gave me spoilers and i read the first few chapters and i hated evelyn's tyranny and hypocricy, and the switching of pov's confused me. um, so i hated tris's death, and this is basically _my_ version of what would have happened.

but then, again, one of the genre's for this is fantasy, because of the whole wish and seven minutes thing. the wish came from my hp story idea from a year ago, and the seven minutes came from a hp fic i read before.

um, so enjoy and possible review with feedback? :)

* * *

The death serum, although effective, is not too painful—I wonder why I'm not dead yet. I can't move—it hurts too much—and it will be just _so easy_ to crumple and die right then and there. But the reason I came here was to save my friends, not to just die on the job. They're relying on me, and I can't just give up—it's pointless, and in the end, we'd all still be terrorized by people who think everyone needs to be 'genetically pure'.

I drag myself to the double doors, and upon opening them, I am greeted by a wave of fresh, clean air and a man with a gun—David. His gun is pointed right at me, and I just can't—I don't want to die. I've come _so far_ and worked so hard, and I am not giving up—at least not now. But I know it'd be stupid to just move and get the memory serum virus—David would shoot me on sight, and I would fail.

I can't fail.

I have to do this, for the sake of my friends, and everything my parents died for.

.

David talks a long time—well, it seems like hours, as I'm on the verge of death; the death serum may not be fully effective, but it still works. Backing away slowly, towards the box, I try to keep David distracted. When I'm close enough to reach that little box of miracles, I twist and I lunge for it, and before I can do anything, I hear a gunshot.

I can't stop now.

I can hear Caleb's voice reciting the code, and with a shaking hand, I punch it out on the keypad. Gunshot, once more. So much pain—why am I not dead yet? But I must keep on going, and I must finish this job.

I have to _press the green button_.

I'm crumpling down, and I can feel my heart slowing down—but I have to keep on going, and before the box is out of reach, I slam my palm on it, hoping that it will come in contact with the green button.

The button lights up, and with a beep, followed by a whirring sound, I fall onto the floor in a small pool of my own blood.

.

I see my mother, and she's talking to me—I'm barely aware of life, and I feel a tug, as if my mother is pulling me away from life and into death. I accept, and I try to close my eyes, but my mother disappears.

I try to move and look around to see where she is, but I can't. I can't move—it's like I'm stuck here, stuck where I am. My breathing falters, and I can feel my heartbeat slowing down, and just when I'm about to slip away from all life, I see him.

It's Tobias Eaton, the one I fell in love with, but more accurately, I see his eyes. The last thing I see before I die are his eyes, which are dark blue, and the last thing I hear is his voice, telling me, "Be brave, Tris," just like the words he spoke to me just a few months ago. The words he told me before I was pulled under the grip of the fear simulation in the second stage of initiation.

.

Where am I? Why is it pitch black? It's just like the sky—the sky without stars, that is. I thought that after you die, you get to go to some afterlife slash underworld place! How come I'm stuck here?

"Hello, Beatrice Prior," a voice says, and its low grumble freaks me out.

"Who are you?" I demand. "I want to know why I'm here! How come I'm not living 'happily and peacefully' in heaven or afterlife or wherever the heck dead people are supposed to be?"

"Patience, Beatrice," it says. I suppose it's a guy, as I can't imagine a girl having that deep of a voice.

I cross my arms. "What do you want? Can we just get this over with?"

"I don't want anything." it states in a monotone voice. "I just wanted to let you know that you are going to go through your life all over again, all just in seven minutes. Oh, and at the end, think of something honorable you did. If I think it is honorable enough, you get one wish. Choose carefully, dear."

"Excuse me?" I roll my eyes. "I just want to know what's happening on Earth...I want to know whether or not they're safe. I want to know if the stupid genetics thing is over. Just—tell me!"

"The time will come, Beatrice. The time will come." the figure (or I presume it's a figure) purrs, and holds out a hand. I reach for it, and I'm pulled into a tornado-like structure with many objects circling around me, as if we were in a whirlpool.

"It begins now. Your seven minutes. Good luck—you will need it." the figure disappears, and I look around. I'm in a hospital—the sterilized white walls blind me, and I close my eyes and lean against a wall to think about what just happened.

* * *

**an:** woohoo i finished and this was _not_ beta-read, so there will be plenty of mistakes. i was dash happy in the beginning, idk. :c please leave a review on what you think? (:

oh, and the wish will _not_ be "i wish i was alive again" like nope that's a stupid wish.

qotd—white chocolate or milk chocolate?

xx jo

(i am aware this sucks..well i guess it's better than my first stories, but i know i need improvement, kay? just...give this a chance, please?)


	2. Chapter 1

**an:** okay so um lol i have no idea what to say. um, updates are _slow_. like really slow. sorry. :c it's school time, y'know, and finals are coming up. D: so i'm a sucker for angst/fluff, so this will probably have a sad ending. #sorrynotsorry but it will be happy lmao. oh, and the chapters will be longer as I progress on. ;D

* * *

I open my eyes with a sudden realization that I have only seven minutes to get through my entire life—or rather, sixteen years of my life. I wonder what would happen if I was born in a different place. A place without factions, and a place where people like me—Divergents—aren't hunted down and killed. Would I have lived to an old age and married Tobias? Or would I have married someone else?

I shake my head to remove the thoughts from my mind—I don't have much time, and I look around, slowly taking in my surroundings. I'm not alone, and I suddenly realize that my mother is on the other side of the room. She's lying on a bed, and I cautiously step towards her. The door, which is behind me, slams open, and I jump in terror.

"They can't see you, nor can they hear you." the figure whispers in my ear. "I've decided to be nice, so you can have a few extra minutes, as this is your first scene, but please—don't delay this any longer. I have other people (or rather, deceased people) to get to; hurry along, Beatrice! Hurry along!" I still haven't seen the figure yet, and I wonder if this is a simulation. But I know I died; this can't be a simulation, can it?

I walk with sudden confidence towards my mother, and I see that she's holding a tiny baby. I know it's me—the baby has bright blue eyes, and Caleb has green ones, so it can't possibly be him. "I'll name her Beatrice. Beatrice Prior," my mother says. "She's lovely."

I'm just about to cherish the image of my mother forever when I'm suddenly whisked away to a different scene—and in this one, I see a younger version of myself. I look around five or six, and I'm holding hands with Caleb. We're both wearing the traditional gray clothing of Abnegation, with our dull shirts and slacks.

I don't remember this day. Could it possibly be because it was so long ago? I walk closer to listen in on their conversation, and it seems like my younger self is someone else. She's Beatrice, the young girl who tried to be as selfless as possible, and I'm Tris—the sixteen-year-old Dauntless transfer, the Divergent, and I'm an entirely different person from who I was.

"Caleb, why are we walking _that_ way?" my younger self asks Caleb.

"We're going to school. Mother told me all about it! I've heard it's _so _wonderful!" Caleb begins, and he starts to drone on and on about the wonders of school and how it will improve our lives. I roll my eyes, and I notice my younger self—Beatrice, I'll call her—zoning out on Caleb's rambling. A hint of a smile appears on my face.

As Beatrice and Caleb walk towards school, the train passes them, and I watch on as five-year-old Beatrice stops and stares in wonder as black-clothed figures (Dauntless members, of course) jump off the train. She turns in awe to Caleb, and asks, "Who are they?"

"They're from the other faction, Dauntless. See, there are five factions—Dauntless, Erudite, Amity, Candor, and Abnegation," Caleb says, and the way he speaks reminds me of the tone he uses when he does oral presentations in class—he's getting ready to make a speech or a lecture.

**.:~:.**

I'm whisked away once more, and it's like the wind is carrying me away. I feel like I'm flying—like I'm a bird. I am tempted to stretch out my arms, but I mentally scold myself—it's not actually flying; the figure's powers are carrying me to the next moment. Sure enough, seconds later, I feel solid ground, and looking around, I realize I'm standing in an empty hall at school.

I peer down the hall, wondering why I'm here. Suddenly, I spot myself at age twelve, walking to my locker with my head down. I'm shuffling along as quickly as possible, and I don't see a certain dark blue-eyed boy turn the corner from the boy's restroom. We collide, and I hear my younger self mutter, "I'm sorry," as she hurries away without looking at the boy.

I analyze the boy's features, and I realize who it is—It's Tobias. _My_ Tobias. Oh my God—I can't believe I had met him before Dauntless initiation, and I didn't _notice_ it! I mean, he never came to our house for dinner with Marcus. I catch a glimpse of Tobias as he stares after my twelve-year-old self, and I just feel so nostalgic, and I need to see if he's okay right now.

As if it had read my mind, the figure decides that it is the right time to declare, "Beatrice, dear, you may see Tobias Eaton and whoever else you would like to see _after_ the seven—or thirteen, in your case—minutes. I am even giving you extra time, seeing as you have many places to visit and you linger around too long. Most people just request to leave the memory right after the main events happen."

"Well, as you can see, I'm not _like_ most people." I roll my eyes. "Take me where I need to go, then." The wind carries me away once more, and I realize that it's Choosing Day once more. I crinkle my nose—the figure skipped four years of my life! _FOUR YEARS OF MY LIFE!_ Is it saying that four years of my life was _uneventful_? Because I can recall many important events when I was in the early teenage years.

I sigh, and watch on as I walk up to the bowls and drag the knife across my palm. Choosing Day seemed like _so long_ ago, and yet, it was only a few months before this very day. I raise my eyebrows as I realize how much my hands were shaking that day—I had thought I was perfectly calm. I watch on in anticipation as my former self throws her hand over the burning coals and joins the other Dauntless initiates.

For some reason, I feel proud of myself for choosing Dauntless.

**.:~:.**

"You have three more minutes," the figure coos. "And I believe that we still have a lot to cover—and so, I will show you everything that needs to be shown through a different way. You will watch the moments fly by through these television screens I have here." the figure, who is apparently covered in a dark magenta cape, pulls out a screen and connects the wire to an electric socket that wasn't there before.

I frown, and the screen bursts into life, and I watch on with my mouth wide open as I jump, laugh, smirk, and cry my way through Dauntless initiation. The screen skips the beginning of the war, and I find myself staring at the screen with a frown on my face. I'm alone in an alley, and suddenly, I realize that three mind-controlled Dauntless are chasing me, and a single soldier steps in front of me, hand poised on a gun.

I look on in horror—it's Will. A single tear falls from my eye, and more soon follow. Through the hazy blur of tears, I see myself shoot Will, and Will crumples to the ground in a heap, and I hear something I didn't hear at the time. Will, in his last breath, loses the blankness in his eyes and mumbles quickly, "I'm sorry, Tris. And I love you, Christina. Tris, tell Christina—" and then Will stops talking, and all life is drained out of him, and here I am, watching my life, and I'm crying my eyes out.

_I AM A __MURDERER. _I killed Will. And I'm truly sorry. I really am.

I sniff, and the screen continues on. I see the scene of me in Amity, and I can't help it anymore—_so _many lifes lost because of me, and I hide my face in my shirt, and I cry. I sob and I wail, tears dropping down my face and soaking my shirt. I killed so many innocent people, and I could have prevented all of this from happening, and it is ALL MY FAULT and the blame is on me. I just know it is.

"Beatrice, calm down. It is _not_ your fault. Dry your tears. Remember, you are allowed to make a wish, no?" the figure says, apparently trying to calm me down. It works a little. I sniffle, and a box of tissues appears to my right. I blow my nose, and slowly dry off my tears. "There, there, Beatrice. Come along, we have to discuss some things."

**.:~:. **

I trot along behind the figure, who brings me to a door. It opens the door, which reveals a brightly lit room. There's a fire blazing, and two mugs of hot chocolate sit on a table. I walk in and sit down, facing the fire. I sip the drink, which I've never tried since I was little.

"So, you are allowed one wish. And what would you like to wish for?" it asks kindly.

I scratch my head, unsure of what is happening. "I thought I have to prove my worth first?"

The figure chuckles. "You don't, Beatrice. You see, after reviewing the clips of your lifetime, and your reactions, I feel that you deserve a wish. You have done plenty for many people—you freed them from the clutches of corrupted faction-centered society. You saved them from being brain-washed. You saved them from the Bureau. You've done a lot, and I feel that you should get a wish."

I gape at the figure, and I shrug. I sit and sip my hot chocolate, thinking of my choices and what I should do. I finally speak up. "I wish..."

* * *

**an:** yay this was longer than expected and i think that this is better than the previous chapter? again, **updates are** **slow**_._ got that? i want to thank the reviewers of the first chapter;

_LLM99; Guest; love4myth; titaniams (ninaaa); Alyson; lydiamartins (claraaaa); dan-four-lover; and mimicplus _

thank you for reviewing and giving this a chance! please leave a review! (:

if you have suggestions for the wish, you can include it in your review, and the next update might not be for a long time. after all, this is my first day back at school after break, so i don't have as much homework. so the latest i'll update is saturday, and the earliest would be around thursday? i have no idea, it all depends on my time management, haha.

again, please leave a review with any criticism! :)


End file.
